kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.
Plot Numbuh 4 is sent to a boarding school, but discovers that it's a girls only boarding school. The director, Madame Margaret, wants to transform him and every other boy on the planet into girls, with the aid of her future self. Numbuh 4's left hand is girlified and he escapes, pursued by Margaret's mobile school. He attempts to contact Sector V for help but learns that they have already been girlified. Seventy-five years into the future, Numbuh 4 still needs time to battle the evil plans of Madame Margaret with the help of the Boys Next Door, a future version of the KND in which all the operatives are boys who defend other boys from the bullying of girls towards them (and from being turned into girls). One day, Sally Sanban, Numbuh 3's granddaughter, appears, inspired by her grandmother's stories of how boy and girls used to fight together against the adults. She brought them a girlifier rifle in hopes of reversing its effects. Unfortunately, Madame Margaret had anticipated her desertion and had secretly planted a tracker on her, sending her mobile fortress to finish off the BND. The BND fight their hardest, even with the reversed girlifier but are all girlified. But it turns out the entire battle was a distraction for Numbuh 4 to get to Margaret's time machine to prevent this horrible future. After he leaves, Sally then destroys it to prevent Margaret from following him. In the present, elderly Numbuh 4 appears in front of Sector V, who become hostile upon seeing him as an adult but he convinces them that his younger self is in trouble (with the help of Numbuh 3). They rescue Numbuh 4 and unleash Numbuh 3 in H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. against younger Margaret. Her future soldiers attempt to blast H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. but they find out their girlifier rifles have no effect against H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. (as it's already very girly). Numbuh 3 then smashes younger Margaret's time machine and has her sent to another school for life. With the future changed, both Numbuh 4's left hand return to normal and the girlifying soldiers cease to exist. Older Numbuh 4 then tells his younger self what not to do in his future but fades from existence before finishing his sentence about failing to ask out someone. Numbuh 4 fails to understand and the KND go home. The episode ends with a better future 75 years later, showing girls and boys in harmony. Sector V's treehouse is then seen in sillouete. *Villain Debuts: Madam Margaret / Margie *Ally Debuts: BND, Sally Sanban *Starring: Numbuh 4 (future in old age) *Locations: Madame Margaret's Castle, St. Rita's Preparatory School *2x4 Tech: H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *Ally Tech: A reversed engineered Girlifying Rifle/Boyifying Rifles *Villain Technology: Girlifying Rifles, SuperGirlifying Cannon *Time Cards Shown: 75 Years Later (twice) Trivia/Goofs *This episode takes place after the events of "Operation: E.N.D" where the Numbuhs 2 to 5 are recommissioned. *The episode is a parody of the Terminator series. Numbuh 4 is John Connor, Madam Margaret is The Skynet, The BND is The Human Resistance and The Girl Squad are The Machines. *When Nigel is transformed into a girl he bears a striking resemblance to Lucy van Pelt from the Peanuts universe. *When Future Wallabee was disappearing, he said, "Most importantly, I always regretted never asking out " It's implied that he was going to say Kuki, since in that timeline, they didn't get married. *Even though Abigail is already a girl, she still gets affected by girlification, gaining a more girly outfit. This also implies that the rays also affect tomboys, girls with boyish personalities. *This is the only time H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. isn't smashed during the fight. Instead it's smashed by a falling tower after the fight. Although Kuki remained unharmed, her parachute still didn't open. *Nigel's hair is revealed to have been brown in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., but in this episode, when he is girlified, his hair is black. *Starting this episode, some scenes now run at 30 frames per second, while most scenes still run at 24 frames. *When two of the Boys Next Door operatives are transformed into girls by the Super Girlifier Cannon, they are having a tea party. One of them says "More tea, Missus Nesbitt?" This is a reference to Toy Story, in which Buzz Lightyear, after his arm broke off, is once renamed Missus Nesbitt by Hannah, "Would you like some tea, Missus Nesbitt?" and they have a tea party. While its also part of the name of the real-life Storyboard "operative", Abigail Nesbitt. *When Wallabee was getting away the second time, his shoes were rockets. While in Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L. they were revealed to be guns. *Wallabee doesn't wear a shirt under his hoodie. *Madame Margaret's plan to turn the world's male population into females is, realistically speaking, suicide for the entire human race. Without males, females would be rendered unable to reproduce, thus leading to the extinction of the human race. **The same principle applies to the adult villains, whose plans to get rid of children would require getting rid of the human female population to prevent new kids from being born, thus producing a lack of future generations, and leading to the extinction of the human race. ** Due to this, the existence of Sally combined with Miss Margaret declaring men extinct raises lots of unanswered questions. *Nigel's descendants bear a striking resemblance to Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7. *When Numbuh 5's descendant uses a rainbow monkey doll to test if the disguised Sally Sanban is really a boy, it's the same as the human army from the Terminator series using dogs to detect for human-like terminators. Gallery sector v girlafied.jpg Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Episode-27-Operation-F-U-T-U-R-E.jpg eGYyNGpkMTI=_o_operation-future-part-1.jpg bnd.jpg KND_Operation_FUTURE094_0001-1.jpg tumblr_navdy5kpCV1r7ujf8o1_500.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4